The present application is directed toward a control system for an electrical accumulator unit.
In order to provide power to electrical systems, many vehicles, such as military aircraft, feature an on-board generator that converts rotational movement within the engines to electrical power using known power generation techniques. The generated electrical power is used to power on-board electrical components such as flight controls, sensors, or weapons controls. During standard operations, such a system will have an electrical load that normally draws power at a certain level. If some on-board electrical systems, such as weapons systems, are activated a temporary elevated load spike can occur.
In order to compensate for the temporary load spike, a generator is typically used that is rated at least as high as the highest anticipated power spike. This ensures that adequate power can be provided to the on-board electrical systems at all times, including during elevated load spikes. One device, which is used to manage the elevated load spikes is an electrical accumulator unit. The electrical accumulator unit can act either as a power source or as a power sink, and thereby allows for a smaller generator to be used.